An Unbelieveable Love
by KagomeInuyasha92
Summary: This is kind of an alternate ending for the movie, but at the same time it's going to be it's own story. I'm not sure how to write a summery about it, without confusing anyone. Please read and enjoy, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone, I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy it :) I want to thank my sister for her support and also I would like to thank Sirina Heart for allowing me to use the same nick name she did. **

**Chapter one:**

"Take him, forget me, forget all of this! Leave me alone, forget all you've seen! Go now don't let them find you!" Erik said while walking away.

Christine ran to go and untie Raoul.

"Take the boat, swear to me never to tell, the secret you know of the angel in HELL!...GO NOW! GO NOW! AND LEAVE ME!" Erik said / sang to them, as he went up the stairs and into a separate room.

Christine successfully untied him, he hugged her. "Christine, we must go now." Raoul said in a panic.

"No Raoul, you need to leave now. I made my choice, I'm staying here with Erik." Christine calmly stated.

"Christine, darling you don't know what you're saying. You made that choice only to save my life, I know you're not happy with this choice. Now come, lets go!" Raoul tried to urge her.

"Stop it Raoul, I am happy with the choice I made. Yes a little bit of it was to save you, but I love him, I love Erik." She said while taking off the ring he gave her and handing it back to him. "I'm staying here, Raoul my heart belongs to him." She finished just before realizing, "It always has."

"So this is truly what you wish then?" Raoul asked her while holding the ring.

Christine nods her head, "Yes this is what I want, now go."

"Then so be it, Christine I will always love you."

"Goodbye Raoul."

He nods and takes off down the tunnels. Christine runs up the stairs to her beloved.

Erik's face was stained from all the tears he shed. He was sitting down watching his symbol playing monkey.

"Masquerade...paper face's on parade...masquerade...hide your face so the would will never find you." Erik sang softly to his money.

He looked over and saw Christine standing across the room watching him. His face and eyes filled with hope, his heart pounded with so much lover for her.

"Christine...I love you!" He sang to her.

Walking over to him, she sits down beside him caressing his cheek with one hand and placed the other in one of his hands. "I love you too, Angel" She softly sang back to him.

In shock Erik stood up as more tears escaped his eyes. Christine quickly followed him and stood up.

"You love me?" Erik asked in disbelieve, while looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him and replied "Yes, I love you so much!"

Erik began to cry harder, Christine's heart shattered at seeing him cry like this. She didn't want him to cry, she wanted him to be happy. Placing her arms around him, his head fell on to her shoulder. He placed his arms around her waist to hold her closer to him. Christine finally felt like she was home, being in his arms, she was home.

"Shhh, my love I'm here, I'm not going any where. Please don't cry any more, my Angel." Christine said trying to clam him down.

He lifted his head, to look her in the eyes. "How can you love me? I thought-" he tried to say but couldn't finish. Closing his eyes he turned his head away from her.

Christine placed one of her hands on his cheek, gently turning his head back towards her.

Slowly he opened his eyes back up, to look at her once more. Just then she placed the other hand on the opposite side of his face, leaning up she kissed him. Deeply and passionately. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, when they parted she replied.

"You thought I wanted to leave with him, am I right?" She asked him while wiping away his tears.

He nodded and she continued, "No, when I made my choice it was an honest one. Oh, Erik I love you and I want to stay with you. Or anywhere for that matter as long as I'm with you. Yes, I thought I loved him, but the feelings I had for him were all false feelings. I know this because that changed when I realized the truth. The truth is you, it always was you. I just didn't see it before and I deeply apologize for that my love. When you left to come back here, as you saw I untied Raoul. Once he was free from all the rope, I gave him back his ring and I told him to go." She finished explaining.

Erik's tightened the embrace, trying to hold her closer to him. "Christine...I love you, but I couldn't condemn you to a life of this. Having to wake up and see my face every morning, I...I can't. It would be selfish of me to keep you knowing that." He said while placing a hand on her cheek. She leaned into it and he continued. "You deserve more than me, you deserve more than what I can give you and more than I could ever offer you." He finished as another tear rolled down his cheek.

Christine wiped off the freshly made tear, "You are all that I need or could ever want, I love you and I always will."

Taking a deep breath Erik replied "Christine, all I have to give is a heart full of eternal love for you and promises of forever." Christine smiled "My Angel that is all I could ever ask for."

Just then they heard the mob coming closer.

"Christine, do you really love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart." She told him honestly.

Erik then smiled and honest smile, he then lowered his head down to kiss her. Pouring all the love he had in his heart into the kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other once more, tightly and possessively.

Breaking apart, he asked her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life." She answered honestly again.

"Then I have a plan" Erik told her confidently, Christine smiled back at him and he continued, "You're going to need all trust in me, Christine." He explained while brushing her hair with his hand.

"They are looking for both you and I. Myself, they want dead. You on the other hand my love, they want to bring back to safety. I can escape and wait for you somewhere. When they find you here, I'll be out of the opera house. Let them take you back, once you're there. Go outside and I'll meet you there." Erik finished explaining.

"How will you know where I am out there?" Christine asked.

"If I can't see you, then I'll call out to you and lead you to where I am." He replied.

"Okay" Christine said with a smile, "I'll get outside as fast as I can, I love you Erik."

"I love you too Christine, more than you'll ever know."

They then gave each other one last kiss good bye, for the time being.

**How was chapter one? Please review and tell me what you thought, I love to hear from all of my readers. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Christine stayed there, waiting for the mob to arrive. She wasn't afraid for she knew her beloved was right, she trusted his words. After a few minutes, Meg arrived with everyone else following behind her.

"Meg, over here!" Christine called out to her.

"Christine! Oh thank god, are you alright?" Meg asked worried about her friend.

"Yes I'm alright." Christine responded.

Meg reached her just then, grabbing ahold of Christine's hand she said "Come Christine, we need to get you out of here. Where is he?"

"He's gone Meg, there is no need to continue your search."

"What do you mean Christine? That he's escaped or that he's dead?" Meg asked her, not knowing what she meant.

"He's dead" Christine hated lying, especially about her Angel it hurt her to even say that about him. Knowing the truth gave her some comfort.

Meg gave a sigh of relieve, "That's great news Christine, why don't we head on back?"

Christine nodded and started to follow Meg back through the tunnels. Meg smiled happily over at Christine, She gave a fake smile back. Christine couldn't give an honest one even if she wanted too. She was worried about her Angel and wanted nothing more than to be reunited with him.

'Christine?' She heard Erik call in her mind. 'Do not worry my love, I am safe now and I can't wait to be with you again. Please try to hurry.' Erik concluded.

'Thank you my Angel, I love you and I miss you terribly. We will be together again soon.' Christine thought back to him.

'I love you too, my sweet Christine.' She gave an honest smile then.

Meg and Christine soon arrived back inside the opera house. Christine went to her bedroom right away, grabbing her coat and her little money pouch. Meg was standing in the door way, "Christine, where are you going?"

"I'm just going out for a walk Meg that's all. It will help me clear my head and probably relax some." Christine explained.

Meg didn't question it, ever since Christine was young. If she was troubled enough, her problem fixer would always be to take a walk. She only asked "Alright just be safe okay?"

"I'll be fine Meg, I promise." She reassured Meg.

She hurried down the halls and stairs, to her it seemed like forever until she finally hit the last set of stairs. When in reality was only a few minutes. She almost made it out of the doors, when someone grabbed her arm.

Looking over she saw that it was Raoul. "Let go of me, Raoul" Christine ordered.

"Why? I thought you were going to stay with that phantom. So if you're back up here that must mean that you've changed your mind." He said with a hopeful grin on his face.

Pulling her arm away she said, "No I didn't change my mind. That is just your wishful thinking."

"Ah, then why are you here?" He asked not believing her.

"I don't have to answer to you Raoul. Now if you must know I'm going for a walk, goodbye." Christine said trying to finish it.

"Please Christine just one moment?" Raoul pleaded.

"Raoul I really would like to get going now."

"Fine then Christine, but when you return, I would like to talk to you."

"Fine, bye." She said while walking out the door.

She was so happy to finally be outside, it was just one step closer to Erik. Just then she began her search.

'Christine, where are you?' Erik's voice said in her head.

'I just made it outside, I'm trying to look for you now. Look around can you see me?' Christine asked while walking around, trying to find any sign of him.

'No my love, I cannot. I'm on the side of the building, close to the edge where the buggy would be kept.' Erik instructed her.

'Alright, hang on I'll be there shortly.' She replied. Christine wasn't very far away, her body could barely contain her excitement. She sped up the pace until she reached the corner. Walking slowly she stopped every few seconds to look around, in hopes of seeing him.

Arriving at the spot she stopped to look again, but still couldn't see him.

'Erik I'm here' She tried telling him through her thoughts. There was no reply.

Christine was determined she wasn't going to give up. Walking away a bit from the building, just far enough to see the roof. She thought that maybe she could see a silhouette of him. Nothing.

'Okay, Christine think. Where could he be?' She thought as a tear now rolled down her face. Then an idea hit her, 'He would be some where in the shadows. It's darker right by the building, maybe I just didn't look close enough.' She concluded while walking back up to the building.

Looking every where, still no sign of her beloved Angel. A few more tears fell then, she was scared. Not for herself but for her beloved.

'Christine?' She heard in her mind.

She smiled and answered 'I can hear you my Angel, but I can't find you.'

She then heard a thump on the ground, turning her head Christine saw exactly what she was looking for. Smiling Christine ran to him, jumping into his arms as he spun her around. Stopping they kissed, long and hard.

Pulling apart to look at each other.

"Christine, were you crying?" Erik asked her looking at the wet marks on her face. His heart broke at the sight of it.

"Yes, I couldn't find you Erik, I was scared."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, brushing her hair with his hand. "Christine, you cried for me...no one has ever cried for me. Please my Christine, do not cry. Look at me Christine." He said and she did what as asked of her. "I'm alright see, they're not going to get rid of me that easily now that I have something to live for. I love you with everything that I am, my heart, my soul, everything now belongs to you Christine. I wouldn't want it any other way my beloved." He said while wiping away her tears. "I hope one day, to own the same."

"My Angel, don't you already know that you do own everything? That I belong to you, that everything I am belongs to you? I love you too, with all of my heart and so much more." Christine said just before leaning up and kissing him again. "Trust me my love, when I say that I will always love you. Nothing is going to change how I feel for you."

"Please say it again, Christine" Erik asked her, he couldn't get enough of her saying that.

"I love you Erik and I always will. YOU and you alone own my heart, my soul, everything belongs to you Erik."

He couldn't help it, he had to kiss her again.

"This is the greatest gift you could ever give me. We need to go now my heart."

Christine nodded, "Yes, we do. Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

Erik sighed "I don't know my love, I'm sorry I wish...I had a home to offer you but I do not."

"Then we shall have to make one of our own." Christine said and Erik gave her a confused look. She smiled and continued, "My home is any where you are, when I'm with you I am home."

Hearing this made him smile and his heart pound.

"Let's go my Angel." Christine said while holding out her hand.

"Let's go" He repeated while taking her hand.

They left hand in hand, never to look back.

There you have it chapter two :) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

They walked and ran for hours, depending on where they were is what they did. Hand in hand the couple went on, not really sure where to stop. The dark was becoming think soon not even the moon light would help them.

"Christine, are you alright?" Erik asked her worriedly. She was starting to breathe heavy and slow down.

"Yes, my love" Christine said with a soft sweet smile.

Erik returning her smile said, "Here let me carry you. I can see woods up ahead, we can stop there for the night." Picking her up bridal style, she placed her arms around his neck. Giving him a kiss on the cheek she said "Thank you, Angel" then resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course my love" He said while lowering his head down on hers.

After a few short minutes they finally arrived in the woods. Erik sat Christine down on an old tree stump. "I'll be right back, my love, I'm going to get us some fire wood to keep us warm tonight." He said kindly.

"I'll go with you" Christine said while standing up.

Placing his hands on her shoulders "No you need to rest" he replied sternly yet gently.

"But-" Christine tried to say, but he quickly silenced her with a kiss. She didn't try to resist, she loved kissing him. Pulling apart they both had a look of complete love in their eyes.

"I need to find a reason to protest more often." She said with a smile. Erik laughed and it filled Christine's heart with so much joy.

"If you want me to kiss you just say so. You don't have to find different ways for me to kiss you." Erik told her honestly while cupping her face with his right hand. Christine then leaned up to kiss him again.

"I always want you to kiss me, Angel. Please never feel like you need permission."

"I promise, my love." Pulling her into a quick hug he said "I'll be right back, my Christine." She nodded and he went off.

Erik returned fifteen minutes later, with his arms full of wood. "This should last us the night."

Christine giggled "And then some."

Erik took another look at the pile, "Yeah, I might have over done it." He laughed with her. It didn't take them long to light the fire, soon it was nice and warm. Erik took a seat on the ground and held his arms out to hold Christine, she happily accepted.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret the choice you made?" He asked her, needing to know the answer.

Sitting up she looked into his eyes, "No I don't regret it, I'm very happy with the choice I made." She said while caressing his face. "Are you happy?"

"Yes I am happy, Christine. I'm more than happy. I love you my heart." Erik said honestly.

"I love you too, my Angel."

"Forever?" He asked with a smile.

"Forever" Christine confirmed.

All of a sudden he tightened his grip on her, almost squeezing her. "Angel? What's wrong?" Christine asked knowing something wasn't right.

"Nothing my love"

Christine sighed "Please don't lie to me, Erik. I know you are."

Erik moved her head just enough to kiss her, "I'm sorry" he said honestly.

"It's alright, I just always want you to be honest with me, like I am you. Will you please tell me what's wrong? I thought you were happy..."

"Oh Christine, I am happy; happier than you can imagine. I was just thinking, something I probably shouldn't have been." Erik answered while taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Christine smiled sweetly at him, placing the other hand on his face, he leaned and rubbed against it. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about...what would happened if I ever lost you. I almost did once, when I thought you were going to leave with Raoul. It hurt so bad that I thought I was going to die before the mob even reached me, and if I didn't I was just going to sit there until they murdered me. I couldn't bear the pain in my heart..." He said as tears started to fall, taking a deep breath he continued. "If I were to ever lose you now, Christine. It would be worse, because now I know you love me, I've been able to hold you, kiss you, call you mine...I cant live without you Christine. I need you in my life, now and forever. Please never leave me, my beloved." He concluded as more tears fell.

Christine had tears as well. "I love you Erik, nothing is going to change my love for you." Lowering her face she gave him a loving kiss. "I will never leave you, I promise. I couldn't for I would die of heart-break as well."

"Please Erik, my Angel. Never doubt my love for you, for it is true." Christine pleaded.

"Oh Christine...I promise I will not. Thank you." Erik replied.

"What are you thanking me for?" Christine asked curiously.

"Loving me"

"Then I should thank you as well, for loving me"

"No you shouldn't Christine, my love. Simply because you deserve better than I."

Christine shook her head, "No Erik, you have it all wrong. We deserve each other, because we love each other."

Erik then stood up on his feet, placing Christine down on hers. She gave him a confused look, not understanding what he was planning.

Bending down upon one knee, holding both of her hands in his he asked. "Christine Daae...Will you marry me? And make me the happiest man alive."

Christine gasped and quickly replied "YES!" as she swings her arms around him.

"Really?" He asked in disbelieve as he held her in his arms.

"Yes! Oh Yes Erik! I want to marry you and be your wife. I want to be the mother to your children, I want to be your everything my love." Christine said excitedly.

He picked her up and spun her around, "I wont let you down Christine, I promise." he said just before kissing her deeply. "I love you my wife."

"I love you my husband."

There you all go :) I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you thought. I can bet you all are getting tired of all the fluffiness so I will try to cut it down from now on. Although I cannot promise that it will completely stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I am back with another chapter for you all to read :) I just have one quick message to share before we start. The one shot on my page ( The Second Chance), will be turned into a full story. I will try to have the second chapter up soon. Thank you to Phantomfan01 for encouraging me to do so :) NOW on with the story! :)**

**Chapter four:**

Christine and Erik slept by the warm fire that night, wrapped up in each others arms and their hearts pounding with eternal love for the other. As the morning sun started to rise it gently shined down on them, with warmth and comfort.

"Good morning, love" Erik said to his new bride to be.

Christine smiled sweetly, she loved it when he called her that. "Good morning, Angel. Did you sleep well?" She asked while bringing her hand up to his face.

Leaning into her hand he answered, "For the first time in my life I can honestly say, yes I did."

"I'm really happy to hear that" Christine said just before giving him a good morning kiss. Standing up they brushed all the dirt from each other.

"Are you ready to head off, love?" He asked her, as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be ready. So which way should we go?"

Erik quickly picked her up, running as fast as he could. He answered "This way!" Christine giggled and held on tight.

"I love you" Christine told him honestly.

"That's good because I love you too." Erik replied, while tightening his grip to bring her closer. She nuzzled her head into his neck.

Christine felt horrible, Erik has walked and walked with her in his arms. She knew that he must be getting physically tired from carrying her, even though he showed no sign of it. "You're going to exhaust yourself, caring me like this" Christine pointed out.

"I highly doubt that, you're as light as a feather love." He said sweetly.

"You can't carry me all day Angel."

"Don't you like me carrying you?" He asked in a serious tone.

She gave him a squeeze and replied, "Yes, of course I do my Angel. I love to be in your arms, you know that. I just don't want you to tire yourself out over me." Lifting her head she gently turned his head towards her, to kiss him deeply. The kiss made him stop in his tracks, it was long and slow.

Once they pulled apart for air he said to her, "Trust me my love, I wont and even if I did you're worth it to me. Please let me carry you some more? I love holding you."

"Alright Angel, just please believe me when I say that I love to be in your arms and that I love to be held by you."

"I do, my sweet Christine, I do" He said feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

Erik continued to walk with her cuddled up in his arms. All of a sudden out of no where both of their stomachs started to growl. Both of them laughed about it, "Shall we try to find some food?" He asked her once the could speak again.

"Sounds great, Angel" Christine agreed, "Here let me down so I can help look too."

He gently lowers her back onto her feet, "There you go." Erik said with kind of a depressed tone.

Christine walked up as close to him as she possible could, "Please don't be down my love, this isn't going to be the last time you get to carry me. I promise, you can carry me again."

Placing a hand on her face he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Soon?" He asked her before continuing "I can't tell you how special I feel when I hold you close to me and when I can carry you in my arms. I love you my Christine, you make me feel like the luckiest and happiest man alive."

"I love you too my Angel, I hope I can always have that effect on you. Because you make me feel the same way." Christine replied while placing a hand onto his cheek. "I never want to see you unhappy Angel, go ahead and pick me back up."

Erik gently picks her back up into his arms, "Thank you Christine." He said while moving his head in for a kiss, she kissed him back happily. "You're welcome Angel" Christine replied as they set off once more to look for food.

A few minutes later Christine spotted some berries, "Angel look" She said while pointing in the direction. "There's some berries we can eat, and I think I can hear some running water too. It may not be much, but it is something."

"You are right love. Let's go eat our first meal together." Her Angel replied as he walked in the right direction. Sitting her down on a rock they started to eat.

The berries were delicious, they nearly finished them all.

Walking over they took a drink from the pond they found. Erik stood up quietly and waited for her, when she did rise he quickly grabbed her and jumped into the pond. As they came back up both of them were laughing, Christine backed away from Erik and splashed him "Got you now" she giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Erik asked her with a grin upon his face.

"Yeah" Christine said back while ducking under the water. Erik laughed "You're on my beloved."

When Erik went under the water he couldn't see Christine, suddenly he felt two arms come around him and give him a kiss on the cheek. Taking her by the waist they went to the surface. "I caught you" Christine said with a smile.

"You sure my did, my love." Erik replied just before going in for a kiss, Christine kissed him back with even more passion.

"I love you, Angel. This is fun" Christine said to him with the sweetest smile on her face.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear he replied, "I love you too my Christine, would you like to keep playing?" Christine nods her head and goes back under the water. Erik laughed and went down as well.

Looking all around inside the pond, there was no sign of her. Thinking she might have gone back up he did too, what he found though came as a shock to him. She wasn't there, turning around he couldn't see her any where.

"Christine!" He called out, no reply.

"CHRISTINE!" He shouts but still no reply.

Erik started to worry now, his Christine wouldn't leave him. She loved him just as he loved her. "Where can she be?" A tear fell down his cheek, "Christine where are you?"

Just then an idea hit him, 'Christine?' He called out mentally to her.

'Angel, help please. I'm stuck down here, my dress is caught in between some rocks...I...can't breathe' Christine said back through her thoughts.

'Christine I'm coming for you, keep talking to me my love' He called as he went back under the water to find her.

'Er..ik' He thoughts were fading and he was panicking. Searching all over he couldn't see her 'Christine, Can you see me?' He thought to her. No reply came, he knew he had to get to her soon or she would die.

Out of no where the sun shined its bright light on to one spot, and he could see Christine. Her eyes were shut, her body looked lifeless. 'Hang on Christine, please hang on I'm coming for you.' He reached her within seconds. Pulling he tried to get her dress out from between the rocks but couldn't. Giving up on the dress he reached up and ripped it off of her.

Grabbing her he went to the surface. Laying her on the ground she wasn't breathing.

"Christine wake up, your safe now" Erik told her gently but received no response, she just laid there.

"No...Christine you can't, NO!" He said in a panic, as he bend down. Placing his ear on her chest he could hear her heartbeat. Instantly he put his mouth over hers and started to give her breaths of air, pushing down on her chest a couple of times. Christine shot up coughing as a whole bunch of water came out from her body.

"Oh Christine...I thought I lost you my love." He said taking her into his arms.

Once she was able to fully breathe, she then replied "Thank you Angel" while placing her head on his shoulder. "I knew you would find me."

"There is no need to thank me I'm just so happy you've returned to me, my heart...If it wasn't for that light suddenly appearing on you, I don't know if I would have found you in time." Erik explained while holding her closely to him.

"Light?" Christine asked confused

"I don't know how to explain it my love, it just happened."

"All that matters is we are together again..." Christine tried to say as she peacefully fell asleep, Erik didn't worry he could hear her steady breathing.

**There you all have it! Chapter four! How was it? Please review and let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

Christine woke up hours later, still in the arms of her Angel. He was shaking and his skin felt cold. Opening her eyes she noticed it was dark and the moon was out, a sharp cold breeze touched her skin sending chills up her spine. Looking down at her body she noticed her dress was missing, and that she was wearing Erik's shirt. Her eyes widened wondering what exactly happened.

"Angel?" Christine asked moving to see his face.

"Oh Christine, you're awake I'm so happy" He said as a smile graced his lips.

"Angel what happened? Where is my dress? Why am I wearing your shirt?" She asked curiously.

Erik closed his eyes, sighing a tear came down his face. "Christine, my love..."

"Yes, Erik?"

"You're going to hate me..."

Christine shook her head and wiped his tears away, moving his face gently to look at her he opened his eyes. "I could never hate you my love, never." Christine stated seriously, to show she meant it. He was still shaking and his skin was becoming ice.

She stood up out of his arms and pulled the shirt off, "Here you're shaking, you need this." Erik's mouth was gaped open and he had a worried expression on his face. Taking the shirt back he started to cry into it. "Oh, Christine..."

Christine bent down next to him, placing her hand on his face she started to gently caress it. "I'm not leaving you my love, I was just returning your shirt so you wouldn't be shivering any more. I love you, when will you learn that I'm never going to leave?" She asked sweetly.

"It's a fear that I cannot break, I'm always going to be afraid of that. I love you too much not to be." He answered her still crying, in a rush he stood up and grabs her by the shoulders and shook her."Look at me Christine! Can you blame me? This hideous monster, who has finally found true love?"

Turning his face away he let go of her shoulders and sank to his knees. "I'm sorry Christine...please forgive me?" He begged while hugging her waist, laying his head on her stomach. Crying harder and harder. Christine gently lowers to her knees and kisses him with all the passion and love within her.

"I've said it once and I will say it again, please never doubt my love for you Angel. For it is a true and eternal love. Please look at me Angel?" He does as she asks, "You are no hideous monster, you're beautiful my Erik, my Angel. I know you don't believe me but that is what I see and what I will always see."

"Now will you please tell me what happened?" Christine asked as she held out her arms for him to hold her once more. He shaking he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Erik took a deep breath, "First, please put this back on? I want you to wear it" he said while handing her back his shirt. Gently nodding she took it back and put it on.

"When you nearly drowned, your dress was caught in between two rocks. I tried to get it out but I couldn't and you were dying I had to get you out...I ripped your dress off of you and brought you to the surface. I promise you Christine that I didn't see anything I didn't have too. Please don't be mad at me my love?" Erik asked her after explaining.

Christine smiled sweetly again and replied "I'm not mad my soon to be husband, I understand. Look if you wouldn't have done that I would be in heaven with my father now and not here in your arms, I love you Angel. I know you wouldn't take advantage of me, like most would have." Snuggling back into his chest she added "Thank you for saving me Angel" Leaning up she kissed him lovingly.

"You never need to thank me for that my wife-to-be, I will always protect you or die trying." Erik vowed to her.

"I know my love, I just hope it never comes down to that...I don't want to lose you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Christine said while hugging on to him tightly.

"Christine...trust me, you would leave me before I could ever think of leave you. You're my world." Erik said trying to comfort her. "That will never happen my Angel, I'm always going to want to be right here by your side. You're my world as well and so much more."

Another sharp wind came their way and Erik started shivering even more. "Angel it hurts me to see you like this, now that I'm awake why don't we go and get some wood, and make a fire to keep us both warm together?" Christine said standing up once more and taking his hands in hers standing him up as well. "I can't wait to be your wife, Erik." This time he leaned in to kiss her.

"I can't wait either Christine" Erik replied as they walked off to go get the wood.

A few minutes later they arrived back where they were and started the fire. Almost immediately it warmed them up, "That's better, wouldn't you agree?" Christine asked looking over at her fiancé.

"Yes I would dearest" He told her back. Looking over at her he could see that she was deeply in thought. "What's wrong beloved?"

"Nothings wrong Angel I was just thinking is all" She said with a smile.

"What about?"

"I promise nothing bad my love, I was just thinking about you, some questions."

"You always can ask me anything my Christine, what is it?" He asked sweetly.

"Thank you Angel, how old are you?" She asked

"Are you sure you want to know? You don't have a young fiancé Christine."

"I already know that you are much older than I am, so yes I do."

Erik gave her a confused look, "How do you know that?"

"Easy Angel, the first time you spoke to me, when I was seven and Madame Giry brought me to the opera house. I asked her to take me in the chapel so I could pray, she did and she left me alone so I could pray in peace. That's when I first heard you and it wasn't a child's voice or even a teenagers voice it was a grown man's voice." She stated just before remembering something.

"I just remembered something, it happened within a couple of days of me living in the opera house. I went off on my own not really knowing my way around yet, I managed to find the chapel but when I was finished I couldn't find my way back. I was scared and very lost, after a while I began to cry. That's when a man came out of no where." She said looking straight into his eyes, She could see a look of guilt in them.

"He asked me _what was wrong?,_ I told him that I was lost and couldn't find my way back. Picking me up he patted my back trying to clam me down. The man then asked me _what was my name_. I told him and he replied: _Well Christine where is it you need to go? I'll help you_. Back to Madame Giry I replied and he sweetly said _don't you worry now child, I'll get you back to her_. I told him thank you and I think I fell asleep for a few minutes on his shoulder, because I felt safe. I woke up when he was handing me to her I turned back around to thank him once more but he was gone. That man was you wasn't he?"

Erik's eyes were wide in shock, he couldn't believe that she remembered that. "Yes Christine it was me, I'm surprised to hear you remembered that."

"Well I just remembered it honestly" She replied with a smile.

"Do you mind I am that much older than you?"

"No Angel I don't, I love you no matter what."

"That's great to hear my love, to answer your question I'm 45 years old."

"Thank you for telling me"

"You're more than welcome, do you have any other questions love?" Erik asked her.

"What's my new last name going to be when we are married?"

"I can't tell you honestly love, when I was born my mother never gave me one she didn't even give me a first. The Gypsies that found me and made me into the "Devils Child". Another person was nice enough to give me a real name, She called me Erik. That's the only name I've ever known. I'm sorry Christine."

"Don't be sorry Angel, that's nothing to be sorry for. I do have two solutions; one, we could make one up for us or two you could just take mine?"

Erik smiled and caressed her face, "It is not proper for me to take yours, let's make one up together." He suggested, Christine nodded and they both begun to think.

"Leroux?" Erik suggested the first name to pop into his head.

"I'm happy with it if you are Erik Leroux" She said with a smile

"Then that shall be our new last name Christine Leroux"

"I like the sound of that" Christine said happily, "As do I my dearest Christine, let's go to sleep now and continue our journey tomorrow."

"Will you sing for me?" Christine asked

"Whenever you wish it my Christine I shall sing for you. What would you like to hear?" Erik's heart jumped when he heard her ask that.

Snuggling up closer to him she said "Something you wrote" Erik started to think of what to sing for her soon enough the answer hit him. Just then he sang Music Of The Night to her.

"Thank you beloved" Christine said and he could see how happy the song had made her.

"You're welcome my love, here lay down with me. Let's go to sleep now so we can be rested for tomorrow."

**There you have it chapter five, I know I said that I would try to cut down on the fluff but it seems to me that everyone likes it. Now please tell me if I'm wrong and if I am then I will cut it down. I chose "Leroux" from Gaston Leroux the original writer of Phantom of the Opera. Sorry for the long chapter, blame the fingers they wouldn't quit typing :) I hope you all enjoy it, please review and let me know. **


End file.
